All She Ever Wanted
by MrsAJW
Summary: might give it away I think y'all will like it please r r!
1. Victorias secret,hot showers& threesomes

Reba Hart had never bargained for this all she wanted was a long term relationship, to wake up in a man's arms, to make passionate love before slipping of to dreams, to have a shoulder to cry on , someone to say I love you to. And for awhile thats exactly what she had gotten, until things took a turn for the worse . She had come home a couple of hours early she wanted to surprise Alan, she even stopped by Victoria's secret on the way home. When she walked into her bedroom she heard the shower running, a smile spread across her face as she made her way to the bathroom, she quickly shred her clothes and hopped in the shower....

"What the hell!" Reba shouted, jumping out of the shower , she had expected to find Alan but instead she found a tall, leggy blonde that was all over Alan.

"It's not what it looks like babe," Alan said once him and the blonde chick were both properly covered by towels

"not what it looks like?" Reba asked " not what it looks like!" he knew she was mad- far beyond mad her eyes held fire, her nostrils flared and her knuckles were clenched.

"that's right she was just helping me.."

"flog your log" Reba quipped

(my bestes pervert in the whole wide world is in cali so I cant talk to her if you can help me think of something besides flog your log please do!! oh if ya dont get tha flog ur log thing tell me an ill explain it )))

"Reba, baby I...it's... um...I didn't know she was in there!"

"do I have a say in this?" the blonde asked dumbly

"NO!!" both Reba and Alan exclaimed

"Alan I told you I have zero tolerance for cheating...what is so wrong with me that you had to go out and find you some little hussy,"

"I could take an offence to that!" the blonde cried.

"good," Reba said

"ok Sally I think it's time you left,"

"you know Alan your right I think she should leave and you should follow her,"

"But.."

"no butts Alan,"

"I love you Reba,"

"well you have a funny way of showing it!" she exclaimed

suddenly Sally let out a girlish giggle

"what the hell are you laughing about?" Reba asked, slightly annoyed

"all three of us are standing here in towels I thought those days were over for me," she replied

After hearing this Reba lunged towards Sally, her towel lay forgotten on the floor.

I hope you guys like it ! it does get better I promise !! please r+r Im still working on night train, i feel horrible as well as my newest one a reba no one knew existed


	2. Bailouts and confessions

Reba didn't meant to loose her cool but the last time she caught a tall, leggy blonde with her husband she didn't have a chance to stomp her, mainly because she was pregnant. She never realized how much anger had built up over the past 8 years. She was just glad she caught that cheatin' dog when she did, preferably not in the shower but still she was glad, any sooner and she would have been in the middle of a divorce , her and Alan were supossed to get married in 8 days!

she couldn't believe how stupid she had been damn! Just then her thoughts were interrupted

"Ma'am your ex husband is here, he posted bail but he wants to talk to you first," the police officer told her

Yeah that's right Alan had called the cops when she attacked that tramp. Her life had reached a deffinate low, the last time she was in jail was with Brock, also true for the first time, both involvied being at the golf course in the middle of the night. She smiled at the memory of that night

"Reba what the hell did you do?" Brock snapped

"I..um..uh..well I kinda sorta attacked this blonde chick," Reba said, fumbling with her thumbs

"why would you do that?"

"because I caught her in my shower....." she stopped and the added quitely "with Alan," she cried and Brock immediatly enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Reba I'm so sorry," he soothed, carrasing her hair

"damnit Brock what is so wrong with me?" she asked burying her face in his chest

"honey there's nothing wrong with you he's just an idiot,"

"so are you," she added, her voice muffled

"so am I," he said

"I'm ready to go,"

"ok let's get out of here, I'll take you home,"

"I don't want to go to my house tonight," she said

"then where do you want to go?"

"I want to go homewith you," she urged

2 years ago Brock and Barbra Jean went through a rough divorce now he and BJ only talk when he is picking up Henry or dropping him off. During the divorce Brock had needed someone to lean on and Reba was there to help. One night Brock kissed Reba and confessed his love for her. Reba loved him to but she didn't want to risk it again, instead she yelled at him and called him a mo-ron , the next day she went to a bar with Lori-ann to a bar that's where she found Alan.

Alan was everything she wanted and desired, he was talk, dark and extremely sexy! That wasnt why she decided on him, it was a huge plus though! He just seemed different his eyes held compassion , his voice was constantly filled with laughter, you couldn't help but feel giddy around him, or at least Reba couldn't.

They dated for 6 months and then he proposed, of course she said yes. Shortly after she asked him to move in. That, in Reba's suddle was was telling him she was ready to bow chica bow bow, as Van would say.

Reba are you sure about that?" Brock asked inturrupting her thoughts

"Brock I am completely sure I've been sure since that night you kissed me,"," she smiled carrasing his cheek

"I love you," he whisperedin her ear

"I love you to,: she whispered hoarsly

"ok I just need ms. Hart to sign a couple papers and release forms and we will be in touch if Sally decides to press charges,"

"It was her fault I caught her in the shower with my fiance and then the tramp is gonna talk about a threesome!" she exclaimed

"I know its all in the report,"

"ughh I'm ready to go home honey," Reba said to Brock

"ok babe," Brock answered nuzzleing her neck

"I thought you said he was the ex,: the cop remarked

"your right he **was ** the ex," Reba smiled and kissed Brock

hope you liked it !!!!! please r+r you dont have to but it would make mes sooo happy!! ill love u long time! i promise lol !!!!!!!!!!!


	3. weird cravings ?

2 months later.....

Reba, Broclk, Cheyanne, Van, Jake, Elizabeth, David, Henry and Kyra were all crowded on and around the couch fightong over who would hold the popcorn bowl

after things got a little out of control Reba interveined.

"Give me the damn popcorn!" Reba shouted

For the last couple weeks Reba had been irratable, grouchy and incredably crabby. There's a Reason for that and Reba was going to tell Brock tonight before bed, when he was most relaxed. She didn't know what his reastion would be but she hoped he'd be happy.

After Reba's sudden outburst everyone had quietened down abd was watching Mama Mia, never the less Reba got her popcorn.

"Kyra?" Reba asked during the movie

"yea mom?" Kyra asked, her eyes never leaving the screen

"can you go in the kitchen and grab me some marshmellows, chocolate sause and italian dressing?"

"why?"

"Because I want it that's why!" Reba shouted

"ok no need to wig out," Kyra quipped, walkingtowards the kitchen

"oh can you bring those shredded carrots?" Reba asked her once she was in the kitchen

Kyra grimaced but nodded her head, she couldn't take another blow up from her mom if she didn't know better she would think she was pregnant. After sahe gave her mom what she had asked for she almost puked . She cover the popcorn with the chocolate syrip and then the marshmellows and then the shredded carrots.

"eww mom that is sooo gross!" cheyanne said" I didn't eat like that when I was pregnant with David!"

"as I do recall you ate brussel sprouts and ranch so pipe down,"Reba quipped

"I was just sayin'...." Cheyanne started

"pipe down!" Reba exclaimed, her mouth full of popcorn..if you could call it that.

"fine," Cheyanne pouted

"sheesh," Reba jumped up and walked up he stairs, only to return seconds later"Brock if you wer smart you'd follow me,"

After that Brock darted up the stairs.

"bow chica bow.." Van started

"eww gross van!!" cheyanne exclaimed, hitting him"you know mom she and dad probably still haven't ...you know,"

"how do you know that Cheyanne?" he asked

"because I know mom and I know she'd never ev......." Cheyanne started but was interrupted by the sound of a bed squeaking and moaning.

"ok that's digusting, Va let's go home Jake , Kyra you can spend the night with us if you want,"

"cool," jake exclaimed

"thanks but I'm spendingthe night with Jason," Kyra said

"Kyra are you being careful right?" Cheyanne asked

"Cheyanne unlike you I canbe in a relationship without having sex," Kyra quipped

"so is that a yes?" Cheyanne asked dumbly

""ugh yes it is , a hundred percent yes!"

"oh I just figured..."

"whatever, kyra puffed and pushed her way past Cheyanne.

"so do you wanna go get your stuff or do you wanna borrow one of van's t-shirts?" Cheyanne asked Jake

"there's not a chance of me walking up those stairs,"

"so you wanna borrow one of Van's shirts right?"

"yea lets go," Jake said

well thats it ! hope ya liked it please send me somee feed back i wanna know what yall think!


	4. surprise!

thanks fer all of the reviews u guys!!!!

Sometime later that night.....

"I love you Brock,"Reba said

"I love you to," Brock replied

"Brock?"

"hmm?"

"I..uh..i'm...uh..um well...i'm pregnant," she stuttered

"you are?......i..uh.. this is great!"Brock smilled and pulled her closer to him

"for real?"she asked

"for real," Brock confirmed" I would love to have another child with you,"

"aww," Reba cooed"Brock?"

"I'm having a craving,"

"what for?' he asked ready to make a run to the kitchen

"you," she whispered in his ear

Brock had decided he liked Reba's cravings, one in particular. the kids didn't like this one though, they shouldn't. It was funny to Reba and Brock, they couldn't even kiss without things heading soomewhere...lucky for the kids that phase didn't last long.

"damnit Brock will you stop hovering over me! go to work go golf go to a bar I dont care just go!" Reba hollered

"baby what's wrong?" Brock asked, trying to hug her.

"YOU! why do you have to keep smothering me?"

"Because I love you and besides I didn't hear you complaining last night," He smirked

"that's because you...shut up Brock," Reba shouted walking up the staris.

"fine babe I'm going to the golf course love you," he called up the stairs and left after he recieve no response

he wondered what was wrong with Reba , did he do something wrong? he didn't know but he'd ask her tonightbefore bed whe nshe was most realaxed.

God he loved her and couldn't wait to hae another childwith her but was she already sick of him? For the last couple months sinc e Reba's night in the slammer they had practically been attached at the hip and now she was nagging at him and giving him the cold shoulder. Brock decided not to go to the course, instead he stopped by the store and called Cheyanne to tell her to make sure no one stopped by tonight-- he had a surprise for Reba


	5. surprise unveiled

thanks fer tha reviews love ems all!!

After Brock called Cheyanne he was busy. he had wanted to wait to surprise her until Valentines ,three weeks away but figured now would be a wonderful time since she was acting so sour towards him.

When Brock got home he found Reba asleep on the couch, he had to work fast so he headed towards the backyard.

2 hours later Reba awoke to a quiet house, she was surprised normally Cheyanne and Van would be hanging around along with David and Elizabeth. Brock was nowhere in sight. She felt a little---ok alot guilty because she had acted so mean earlier she just felt incredably grouchy and her ankles were already swollen and she was only 2 months pregnant! But that wasn't any excuse to be so crude. Just then her cell rang----it was Brock.

"you want me to go out to the backyard? Brock my ankles are swollen and Im super tired and I..."

"babe I want to show you something,"

"If you peed your name on the padio again im gonna get a stick ahold of you!"

"I promise that's not it now please come outback,"

"ok by I'll be out there in a minute,"

When Reba walked out to the backyard she was in awe. There was a small table with a white table cloth,two candles and a single rose. THe table was surrounded by candles_-_ all different shapes, sizes and colors. It was the second sweetest thing he had ever done for her, the first being when he apparently had saved a peice of drift wood from their first walk on the beach and had gotten a friend to haul a load of sand to their backyard. A smile spread across her face when Brock appeared and made his way towards her.

"hey gorgeous," Brock said once he reached her

"I wouldn't quite say that I bet I look a fright, I've been throwing up all day and I just woke up and..."

"Reba you are beautiful no matter what,"

"aww," she cooed and stood on her toes to peck him on the lips

"now let's sit I got veggies, italian, crackers toast and ginger ale since you haven't been ale to keep much down,"

" thank you honey, Reba said" but I don't think I deserve all this, I've been mean and grouchy all week and I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning it just that..."

"your pregnant honey it's alright I understand and of course your gonna lash out at the one responsible for it abd you deserve this because you are amazing,"

" I am not amazing," she laughed"I'm just hungry,"

After they had finished eating Reba and Brock sat and joked for who knows how long .

"Reba," Brock asked suddenly

"hmm?" what is honey?"

"8 1/2 years ago I made a huge mistake and I realized that 7 years ago that I couldnt stop loving you, until Barbra Jean and I divorced I tried to avoid the way my heart beats faster when I see you , that night that I kissed you was the night I realized no matter what I couldn't avoid it, then you called me a mo-ron and kicked me out, I thought I could try and win you back then you met Alan, you told the family you thought he was the one , you were finally falling in love , that hurt me to hear you say that you were finally falling in love with someone besides me, I didn't loose hope that there was a chance of me winning your heart then you told me what had happened that night, I wanted to beat that guy to a pulp, weeks later you aksed me to move back in thats when I truly decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," he smiled and walked over to her side and got down on his knee" that's why I'd be honored if you would become my wife,"

By now Reba was bawling (hormones mainly)

"Brock I'd love to marry you!" she threw her arms around his neck

"I'm gonna be a husband and a father....again he smiled and slipped the silver band on her finger.

"Brock?"

"hmm,"

"I'm having a craving," she whispered in his ear seductively

"oh you do?" he smirked

"peanut butter and syrp sandwhich covered with whipped cream and bananas" she said totally killing the moment and walked towards the door with Brock in tow.

"Reba lemme help you with that," Brock said to Reba, who was trying to reach the bottle of cool whip but couldn't quite reach

"fine hurry up,"

"here babe," he said handing her the bottle

"thank you honey," she pecked him on the lips

Reba finished making her sandwhich when a devious plan crossed her mind. She sprayed the cream on her palm and walked up behind Brock

_here's the easy part _Reba thought to herself

she began to kiss the back of his neck and when he turned to capture her lips in a kiss she smeared the whipped cream all over his face and ran towards the living room

"hey!" he called and ran after her

"haha you can't catch me old man!" Reba shouted as they ran around the sofa when he finally caught her he held her down on the couch and tickled her until she cried.

"ahh! Brock," she exclaimed laughing "stop," she said trying to wiggle her way out but he still continued so she caught his mouth in a kiss, she thought she had won until Brock wiped the cool whip on her face as well

"Brock," she whinned but was soon laughing again as Brock kissed the cream off of her face, She knew where things were heading but she wanted it to move a little faster so she interviened.

"Brock ,honey Im having another craving,"

"whip cream or choclate syrp?"

"mhhmm how about you covered in both,"

"I like that ," he said smiling like an idiot when he realized what she was suggesting. She stood up and and grabbed the cool whip off of the coffee table . Brock jumped up and carried a giggling Reba upstairs..

* **hope yall guys likedthis chapter I cant wait to do the next one ! its gonna be good !!***


	6. sticky situations

The next morning Reba woke up in Brock's arms very sticky and incredibly achey but with last night's activities she understood why her back hurt. She smiled at the thought and decided to take a shower. WHen she looked at Brock she almost burst out laughing, he still had whip cream on his nose . She didn;t want to wake him but she wanted company in the shower, she climbed on Brock so that she was straddleing him and bent down to suck the whipped cream off of his nose, which immediately woke him up, he flipped her over and kissed her

"good morning beautiful," he said smiling

"good morning you wanna take a shower with me?" she asked

"sur I don't know 'bout you but Im sticky,"

"me to thats why I asked," Reba laughed

"ohh well let's go," he said and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

Neither of them knew someone was watching.....

After REba abd Brock got out of the shower they were still all over eachother. They made their way to the bed. After things got heated up a man burst from the closet with a gun.

"freeze you whore !" He yelled at Reba, he was masked but REba knew exactly who it was

"ALan!" she exclaimed and pulled the sheets up to cover herself.

"Hey babe miss me?" he smirked wickedly

"miss you? youve got to be kidding me!" she laughed

"you know you do this pretty boy can't make you feel like I do," he said and gestured to Brock

"your right he don't," she said seductivley and walked towards Alan slowly"I just feel so different when I'm with you," she smiled and bit her lip for dramatic affect

"what the hell!" Brock shouted

"shut up bab...Brock" Reba exclaimed and turned back to Alan "waht do you want?"

"you,"

"well that's to bad because she's mine!" Brock yelled

"that's Reba's choice and I have a feeling that she's already chose me," ALan said and held his gun up

"That's a lie you bastard!" BRock yelled and lunged towards Alan, by reflex alan pulled the triger.....

THe rest of the night was a blur for Reba hart

((** I know I didnt make it clear but Reba wasnt flirting withAlan for real she had purpose she was gnna try and get the gun I just wanted to clarify that so no on got mad at me lol lov ya all thanx fer tha reviews!!!)))**


	7. recoveries?

sorry I know that i really didnt clarify it when I was writing in the last chapter I'm not gonna tell ya why now but the answer is in the writing to those who have asked me lolz

*******************************************

4 months later.......

Reba, who was 6 months pregnant, walked into the room , 4 months ago her fiance was shot by her estranged ex boyfriend. That very night he went into a coma. Everday since then she was at his side she talked to him about the kids, where she wanted to have the wedding and even talked about the baby.

"hey honey," Reba said , grabbing Brock's limp hand "I felt the baby kick today," she said almost crying , she mo=ved his hand to her protrouding stomach " that's your son or daughter, the doctor said I could find out the sex of the baby at anytime but I refused I said I wouldnt, not until you wake up that is," she smiled and kissed his hand " I'll be back soon, the baby's hungry," she let go of his hand and walked towards the door then she heard a weak, strained voice call her name. Her head shot around to the source, it was Brock...Brock was awake!! She wanted to jump up and down but figured the baby wouldn't like that to much and decided against it, instead she rushed to his side.

"Brock you awake,"

"yea I am... goin on?"

"Alan shot you and you went into a coma," she said"I better call the nurse,"

She pressed the button and immediately the head nurse marched into the room.

"what's goin' on?" the nurse asked"did he code again?"

"no he woke up," Reba beamed

"well Mr. hart we didnt expect to see those blues of yours for a while," she smiled

"its kinda hard to sleep when you got a beautiful lady by your side," he smiled looking at Reba

"we will have to keep you over night for observation then you'll be free to go home, I'll go get Dr. Reynolds," she left the room leaving BRock and Reba alone.

"Reba?"

"hmm?"

"why were you flirting with Alna like that?"

"if you wouldnt have tried to jump him it would have worked but I was going to get him to let his guard down and take his gun"

"oh,, what happened after he shot me?"

"he ttried to run so he jumped out my window and landed in my rose garden plus he brock his leg so he wasnt able to run, the police caught him of course and now he's in jail waitimg for trial,"

"ohh,"

"you know," REba started "I've been going home to a queen size bed every night for the last 4 months all alone and by myself." she smiled seductivley

"babe I dont think that would be a very good idea,"

"I do come on,'

"as much as I want to Im going to have to say no,"

"fine but you owe me big!"

Just then the doctor walked in when Reba heard his voice she chuckled and and turned to greet him.....

"Parker Reynolds!" REba exclaimed

"Reba Hart, boy do you look different!" he sighed and took in he rnew image"so how have you been?: he asked

"now that Brock's awake I'm doing great, I'm pregnant." she said gesturing to the slight bump

""I never would have guessed you look great who's the father ?" he asked

"Brock of course,"

"that's weird, I thought you guys were divorced and isnt he married to that stormy clearweather chick?"

"we are divorced but we are also engaged, he and Barbra jean got a divorce two years ago,"

"well congrats I'll need you to step out while I check the wound and examine you...him, with you being pregnant I think it could make you sick,"

"but he just woke up..."

"Reba honey please go I' dont want you to get sick,"

"ugh ok I'll call the kids while I'm out there," she said and bent over to kiss him on the cheek

Reba called her kids and they were all estatic and would be there anytime soon. After 10 minutes of waiting Reba grew bored so she decided to go to the cafe and grab some food, she was famined!

When she got to the cafe she noticed it was quite packed, she hoped it wouldnt take to long she didnt wanna stay away form Brock for to much longer. THen she heard her name being called ahd turned around only to come face to face with Jack morgan

"hi Reba," He said

"why hello there stranger," she laughed when he tensed up, she rememered the last time she said that to him" henry's not here yet,"

"oh thank god," he sighed and smiled " so how have you been?"

"I've been doing great I'm pregnant,"

"wow you look amazing, if anything the pregnancy makes you even more breath taking,"

"you can be so nice ya know that," she smiled and gave him a loose hug"well I better be getting back,"

"ok it was great seeing you again," he said

As she turned to walk away he called her name again. She turned to face him again , he was so close that she could feel his breath tickling her neck and then...he kissed her.

**ha ha cliff hanger! im so mean!! lol **


	8. slap decisions

lol thanks fer the reviews sorry I didnt review!! hope y'all like

The kiss didn't last long and Reba didnt respond instead she slapped him.

"you mo-ron! what the hell are you doing?" REba shouted, by now all eyes were on them

"kissing what do you think?"

"ugh I am engaged and pregnant I can't believe that you are stupid enough to..." Reba ranted on

"who is he?"

"what?" she asked

"who is he?"

"Brock,"

"what the hell Reba are you living in some alternate universe? he is married to Barbra Jean, he doesnt love you!" he yelled and Reba slapped him once again

"don't you ever say that again! he was in a coma for 3 months because he loves me!" she shouted and walked out of the cafe , only to return

"and by the way he and Barbra Jean divorced two years ago," and walked out again

When Reba got back to Brock's room the kids had already arrived , they were all happy Brock was finally awake

"Hey guys," REba greeted

"hmmph," Cheyanne scoffed

"ok," Reba replied akwaredly but shook it off "hey hey honey," Reba smiled and bent over to kiss Brock

"we your just kissin everyone today arent ya?" Cheyanne quipped

"ok that's it," Reba shouted and grabbed her by the ear, dragging her out of the room by her ear

"what the heck was that about?"

"how could you?" Cheyanne asked

"what?"

"I saw you kiss Dr. Morgan, how can you do that to dad?"

"Cheyanne its all a misunderstanding,"

"how so?"

"I didn't kiss him! he kissed me, besides its not like I responded plus I slapped the tar outta him!"

"uh huh," Cheyanne said, not quite believing her mother

"its true! you can ask anyone that was there"

"so you want me to go all over this hospital in search of someone who was in the cafe the same time you were? you've got to be kiddin me!"

"no that's not what Im sayin' you mo-ron! I meant that lady walking towards is was in the cafeteria so you should as her"

"fine I'll ask," CHeyanne puffed "excuse me ma'am I was just wondering if you saw this woman, my mom, slap a really hunky man that kissed her?" she asked in her ditzy blonde way

"Yea," the woman replied akwardly "she had a mouth full to say as well," and walked away

"see I told you!" Reba exclaimed

"I'm sorry mom I'm just a little on the edge you know now that dads awake,"

"I know honey but I'd never cheat on your father,"

"I know its just..."

"just what?" Reba asked

"I'm pregnant again!" she cried

"oh hoeny this is great!"

"no it isnt!"

"why?"

"because I just lost the fat from David! I dont wanna be fat again"

"I know what your talking about," Reba smiled. looking down at her stomach

"I guess you do, I'm just a little emotinonal," she said, wipeing the tears away

"me too," Reba said "let's go in and see ya dad, I'm sure he's wondering whats goin on," and they walked back into the room

"hey honey what was that about?" Brock asked

""oh it was...about...COOKIES!..yea it was about cookies me and Cheyanne..imm..couldn't decide weither or not to get oreos," REba stuttered

"ohh where are the cookies then?"

"crappppppp, Van go get me some oreos and italian dressing,"

"first off ewww and second why do I have to do it?" he whined

"Because Im 6 months pregnant, Brock just woke up from a coma, Jake's asleep and Kyra is...where's Kyra?" Reba asked after realizing her daughter was nowhere in sight

"where have you been?" Reba aksed Kyra when she entered 5 minutes later

" getting somethin to eat...you want some oreos?" Kyra asked holding out a bag of oreos"I brought some italian just in case,"

Reba, like any other pregnant woman, was thrillied at the thought of food and she felt felt extremely proud acomplished because she found her daughter AND settled her craving

"mhmm cookies," Reba moaned

"honey please dont do that,"

"do what?" she asked innocently

""that!" he pointed to the cookie

"eat cookies?"

"not if you have to make those noices,"

Thats when she noticed it Brock's mini me had decided to rise for the occasion, Reba burst out laughing so did Van and Jake , Cheyanne just scrunched her nose up

"I missed you to," Reba whispered in his ear after things had settled down, she thought no one had over heard her, but was sorely mistaken

"Mrs. H you need to cool it," Van scolded "he's a little....sensitive right now," Van laughed

"ok cut it out it was my fault," Reba said trying to get Van out of hysterics but it didnt work "Van get out," Reba remarked bluntly. Van shut up immediately

"so daddy when do you get to go home?" cheyanne asked in he 'daddy's girl' voice, causing Kyra to roll her eyes

"sweetie I get to go home tomorrow,"

"yepp one more night and your all mine," Reba smirked and kissed him on the forehead

"I cant wait,"

"well we better get going its startin to get late we gotta pick up Elizabeth and David up from Mindy'd house ," CHeyanne hugged her mom and dad

"bye hiney," both Brock and Reba said at the same time

"so were all alone," he smirked suggestively

"yepp," you wanna play chess?" Reba asked trying to get up off his lap

"not exactly what I was thinking," he smiled and pulled her back on hsi lap

"Brock the last time we done something like that we almost got caught, besides were not as young as we used to be,"

"you dont think age would keep me away from a gorgeous red head do you?"

"I guess not," she then kissed him passionately

Just then Dr. Reynolds walked in.....


	9. caught in the act

ALL SHE EVER WANTED

"im so sorry," Parker apologized walking back out

"see waht you got me into!" Reba exclaimed, popping him on the back of the head

"ow!"Brock whined

"If you...if I..ugh!"

"don't worry honey, it may have done the man some good to see a good kisser at work,"he smirked folding his fingers

"Brock," Reba warned"im going to go talk to him,"

----------------

"hey Parker," reba quietly greeted him"sorry you had to see that," she laughed

"oh it's alright you two have been technically separted for months; it happens all the time," he smiled

"it's still a little embarrasing,so what did you need when you walked in?" Reba asked

"oh I was coming to say visitation hours are over,"

"would it be alright if I stayed the night?" Reba asked

"I dont know about that,"

"don't worry after you walked in on us I don't think we'll be trying anything tonight,"

"ok but you gotta pikey swear," he laughed holding his pinkey finger out

"pinkey swear," she smiled, linking fingers with parker"i better be gettin back Brock will be thinkin I'm mad at him,"

"ok we don't wont him to worry that pretty little head of his," he laughed

"i'll see you tomorrow," she smiled and they went their separate ways

"hey hon," Reba smiled

"hey..you talkin to me?" Brock asked

"of course Im not, why would I?"

"because i embarrased you or something like that," he muttered

"no I had a say in the matter and I said yes so I embarrased myself,"Reba smiled, sitting in his lap"i talked parker into letting me stay the night,"

"I like that idea," he smirked, kissing her passionately

"i don't thinkso mister," reba told him"we got caught last time what makes you think im willing to take that chance again?"

"because you love me," he said trying to persuade her

"honey love aint got nothin to do with it," she smiled

"come on," brock smiled seductively

"nope you can wait a couple of hours,"

"what if I cant?" he asked

"you know I think I might go home until tomorrow morning," reba told him,starting to get up

"no babe I'll quit," he wrapped his arms securely around her waist

"thats what I thought," she laughed

"I'm tired,' Reba yawned"let's get some sleep,"

"ok honey," he flipped the light switch

"that better be your knee," Reba muttered

Brock laughed but didn't reply and soon they were both asleep.

hope ya loved it!!!! please r+r!!!


End file.
